Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semi-automatic pistol, and more particularly to semi-automatic pistols with the recoil mechanism positioned above the barrel.
Related Art
Known firearms generally experience kickback and muzzle climb due to discharge gases when the firearm is fired. Kickback is created by a forward momentum of the bullet and results in a rearward acting force upon the firearm and the marksman. Additionally, muzzle climb is caused by a torque which creates an upward movement of the barrel when the firearm is discharged. Recoil and muzzle climb typically increase with the size of the bullet or projectile. Moreover, there is typically an inverse relationship between the weight of the firearm and the kickback effects such that a lower weight firearm produces an increased kickback and muzzle climb transferred to the operator of the firearm. Kickback and muzzle climb may cause marksmen to flinch or hesitate when discharging the firearm, thereby resulting in less control of the firearm. Additionally, muzzle climb and recoil may lead to fatigue in the marksman and may inhibit the marksman's ability to repeatedly discharge the firearm. Kickback and muzzle climb can cause the marksman to move out of alignment with the target after each round is fired requiring additional setup time for each subsequent shot. As such, kickback and muzzle climb greatly decrease the accuracy of the marksman.
Most prior art semi-automatic pistols either have recoil mechanisms beneath the barrel or, around the barrel in some cases, and there are a few instances in which the recoil mechanisms are above the barrel. However, pistols with the recoil mechanism beneath the barrel create a higher torque from the kickback or “recoil” upon discharging the firearm due to the offset of the barrel from the position of the operator's hand. The larger the offset distance, the greater the counterforce that the operator of the firearm must exert to overcome the torque and maintain control after discharging the firearm, resulting in discomfort and increased fatigue to the operator of the firearm. In traditional semi-automatic pistols in which an ammunition magazine (or clip) slides into the butt handle of the firearm, the centerline of the barrel is offset by approximately an inch or higher than the top of the trigger and the top of the handle where the operator's hand is located. Even with compact semi-automatic pistols, nearly an inch offset is typical. None of these traditional prior art pistols have the recoil mechanism positioned above the barrel. Some pistols may be variations of rifles which may have a top-mounted recoil mechanism. However, these pistols typically have the ammunition magazine located forward of the trigger and produce an even larger offset distance between the barrel and the trigger.
Furthermore, the gun barrels in many prior art firearms move during operation of the firearm, either sliding or rotating. This movement can negatively impact the accuracy of the firearms, since this creates a floating-type moment when firing the weapon. However, as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 747,585 it has generally been considered that the closer location of the barrel to the sighting line would result in increased accuracy. Additionally, there has been a desire to replace barrels without the need for any tool, and typically, barrels located above the recoil assembly have provided this ability.
In those firearms in which the barrel is situated below the recoil mechanism, it would be beneficial to permit the replacement of the barrel without the need for any tool. Additionally, there would be additional benefits to a barrel that is connected directly to the frame and does not move which can provide a stable, unmoving platform to hold the recoil mechanism to reduce the complexity of the firearm and minimize the moving parts in the firearm.